1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the novel compound, 2,7,10,15,18,23-hexamethyltetracosane and to various processes for the preparation of same; additionally, the present invention relates to the fact that said 2,7,10,15,18,23-hexamethyltetracosane, akin in chemical structure to squalane [2,6,10,15,19,23-hexamethyltetracosane], has properties similar to those of squalane and is, therefore, a useful compound as an additive base or carrier material to or for various cosmetics, is a valuable substitute for squalane and also is a lubricant of note for precision machines, such as chronometers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a process has been described for preparing squalane comprising reacting ketones having 13 carbon atoms, such as geranyl acetone, hexahydropseudoionone and 6,11-dimethylundeca-5,10-dien-2-one, with acetylene, to yield acetylene monoalcohols, subjecting the said monoalcohols to a coupling reaction to provide diacetylene dialcohols and thence subjecting the said dialcohols to dehydration and hydrogenation [compare Japanese patent application No. Sho 48-32274/1973], which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,918.
Another process for preparing squalane comprises reacting the aforesaid ketones having 13 carbon atoms with diacetylene, to obtain diacetylene dialcohols and ultimately subjecting said dialcohols to hydrogenation, dehydration and hydrogenation, or hydrogenolysis [Japanese patent applications Nos Sho 48-39667/1973 and Sho 48-48193/1973], which corresponds to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 454,694, filed Mar. 25, 1974.